What You Got is So Hot to the Touch
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Just a few random scenes (of the smutty variety) showing the relationship between David Nolan and Killian Jones, just because I love Captain Charming :P (Title borrowed from Rascal Flatts!)
1. Chapter 1

David found that he was powerless to resist as the captain pinned him against the ship's mast, their lips crashing together hungrily. The kiss was pure lust, tongues fighting fiercely and bodies pressed together; the Jolly Roger was no place for romantic moments and gentle caresses. Eventually, Killian broke the kiss and gave the prince his best smirk, the two of them panting heavily and already growing aroused. Much to David's disappointment, Killian took a step back, his hand resting on one of David's shoulders as his hook trailed across the other, clearly planning to torture him as much as possible before giving him what he wanted – no, what he needed. It had been quite a while now since Prince Charming had accepted that he needed Captain Hook, no matter what the storybooks said or what his friends and family would think if they ever found out. One look at the roguish glint in the pirate's eye and the sexy smirk playing about his lips made David weak at the knees.

That smirk was a permanent fixture on Killian's face as his hook reached the opening at the neck of the prince's shirt and began its descent. Buttons fell to the deck as the shirt was torn open at an agonisingly slow pace, the metal tip leaving a burning trail on David's chest as it brushed against his skin. He looked down, transfixed by the movements of the hook as Killian traced its cold surface over David's nipples in lazy circles.

Breathing became increasingly difficult as the hook moved lower, the tip catching on the waistband of his jeans and then pausing. A small groan escaped his throat, his painfully hard cock desperate to be free from the tight denim. His eyes met the pirate's, and Killian's smirk grew. David's heart was racing as Killian's hand dropped from his shoulder to undo the fastenings of the prince's jeans, all the while staring into his eyes as if daring him to try to speed things up. Zip undone, the hand moved to rest on David's exposed hip as the hook slipped into one of his belt loops and began to tug.

When the cold air hit his legs, David shivered suddenly. "Wait," he gasped, causing Killian to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"It's just ... we're a bit exposed up here. Somebody might see." Although they'd spent many nights together in various places, never had they been so out in the open, practically asking to be caught. Of course that made it more exciting, but it was also slightly terrifying.

"Well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" Smirk back in place, Killian dipped his hook under the top of David's underwear and tugged sharply, ripping the fabric away from his skin. The prince let out a loud moan as his erection finally met the night air. The curved edge of the hook ghosted across the underside of his cock, and his hips involuntarily bucked forwards. "Sure you want me to wait?" Killian asked teasingly, taking another step back and letting his eyes wander to admire every inch of his prince.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, David kicked off his shoes and the jeans that had bunched around his ankles, and grabbed the front of Killian's jacket. With a speed he'd earned from plenty of practice, he pulled the clothes from the captain's body until he, too, stood naked in the moonlight. David hardly had a chance to take in the magnificent sight before him; within seconds, he found himself with his back against the mast once more. Luckily, he'd committed to memory the chest adorned with dark hair, the toned stomach muscles and the glorious length that was currently pressed against his own.

Killian growled as David forced their lips together again, the skin-on-skin contact driving him crazy and a mere kiss (no matter how passionate) not nearly enough to satisfy him now. Tearing their lips apart, the pirate gave David a wink that made him glad he had the mast to lean on. Killian grabbed his shoulders and flipped him around so that his front was pinned against the mast, wood-to-wood, so to speak.

And there on the deck of the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook claimed Prince Charming as his own. Again. And all the worries about being caught were gone from the prince's mind as he cried out his lover's name for all of Storybrooke to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**After writing the first chapter, I got told off by a friend for ending it where I did :') So this chapter goes all the way ;)**

* * *

It was early evening and Killian Jones was sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger, sharpening his hook, when he spotted David Nolan appear in the distance. He was walking quickly, his head down and a bag slung over one shoulder. A frown creased Killian's features. This could only mean one thing.

"Afternoon, your highness," the captain called out teasingly as David approached his ship. The prince didn't respond, didn't even look up. It wasn't until he was on deck that he finally made eye contact.

"So ... Mary Margaret found out," David said matter-of-factly.

"So I see."

The fact that Snow White knew about David's affair with Killian was written quite clearly in the large bruise forming under David's left eye, and the stain of dried blood below his nose. Obviously a simple girly slap wasn't enough for Snow. The bag David had been carrying was now resting at his feet, and Killian could see it was full of whatever belongings he'd managed to get his hands on before Snow chucked him out.

"She took it well, then?" Killian tried to keep the mood light (and not show his selfish happiness about the fact that David was finally all his), knowing that David was upset despite him having fallen out of love with Snow a long time ago. It had been a good few months since David and Killian started seeing each other in secret, but David still cared about Snow an awful lot, even if it wasn't in the same way as he had before.

"I'm just glad Henry wasn't around to see it. I've never seen her so angry. It's like Kathryn all over again, only this time Mary Margaret is Kathryn and you're Mary Margaret. And we don't have any fairy tales to back us up."

David sat down on the stairs and ran a hand through his hair. Killian sat down next to him, and rested his hand on David's knee.

"What say we head below decks and forget about the drama for a while?" The pirate suggested, slowly sliding his hand up David's thigh. He was surprised to see that David's eyes were really quite red and puffy when they met his with an incredulous look. He hadn't realised just how much leaving Snow would bother David.

"Mary Margaret kicked me out fifteen minutes ago, and already you're trying to get in my pants?"

"Is that a no?" Killian paused the movements of his hand, watching David's expression carefully. Perhaps it was a bit insensitive.

"Of course it isn't, but you could at least have pretended to feel sorry for me for a bit first." Perhaps not.

With a smirk, Killian took David's hand and led him down to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, the captain took full control, placing his hand on David's chest and pushing him backwards until his legs hit the side of the bed. One more shove and David found himself spread out on the mattress, with Killian already climbing on top of him. There was none of the pirate's usual teasing foreplay as he pulled off David's jacket and shirt at top speed and moved on to his trousers.

Reaching up, David began to help Killian out of his clothes, and soon the two of them were down to their underwear. Killian lowered his head to capture his prince's lips in a hard kiss, his fingers crawling into David's hair and David's tangled in his. The word 'gentle' seemed to have vanished completely from the captain's vocabulary; David could feel his lips bruising with the force of the kiss, barely able to contain a whimper as Killian insisted on tugging sharply at his hair, all the while grinding their hips together so furiously that David was slightly concerned he might not even make it to sex.

The pressure in his underwear was becoming too much and he was rapidly running out of oxygen, so David pressed a hand to Killian's bare chest to stop him. Breaking the kiss, Killian looked down at him with a confused frown.

"I'm gonna make a mess soon if you carry on like that," David chuckled, absentmindedly stroking the dark hair on Killian's chest as the two of them struggled to catch their breath.

The pirate smirked. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he joked. He sat back on David's thighs and traced gentle patterns on the prince's chest with his hook as their breathing slowly returned to normal. When he could stand the pause no longer, he ran his hand down David's stomach and gripped the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down to release his quivering member.

David groaned as Killian slid backwards off the bed, dragging David's underwear down his legs, and placed a kiss on the head of his cock. When David was underwear-free, Killian quickly removed his own as well. He also took off his hook to avoid David suffering any further injuries that night, then climbed back onto the bed, spreading David's legs apart with his knees.

"Don't bother with your fingers," David said suddenly. "I need every distraction I can get, even if it does hurt like hell."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Your choice, love. Don't blame me when you can't sit down tomorrow." He gave David a wink, and reached into his bedside drawer to pull out a condom. When David had first shown him one he hadn't had a bloody clue what it was, but he'd soon admitted they did make things easier. Slipping it on, he lined himself up and began to stroke David's cock to try to take his mind off the pain of Killian slowly pushing inside of him.

A series of whimpers told Killian that his distraction technique wasn't really working, so he gave up and just focused on pushing until he was fully sheathed inside the prince. The pain on David's face slowly eased as he got used to the feeling, and wrapping his legs around Killian's waist he said, "I'm good. Now make me forget what happened earlier."

"With pleasure." Flashing David his sexiest smirk, Killian bent down and rested his elbows on the bed to prop himself up as he placed a quick kiss on David's lips and pulled almost all the way out of him. He made sure to look David right in the eyes as he slammed back in, enjoying the filthy noises that were already tumbling from the prince's lips.

The pace was brutal. Killian's aim was perfect with almost every thrust, and with the added friction of his cock rubbing against the captain's stomach muscles, it wasn't long before David came all over the two of them with a loud cry of "Captain!". Killian loved it when he called him Captain. The deep scratches David left on his back as he came somehow made it even better.

As David closed his eyes in bliss, Killian pounded into him a couple more times before he reached his own orgasm, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He collapsed on top of his prince without pulling out, pressing his forehead into David's shoulder and grinning to himself. Was there anything more magnificent than fucking this man? Killian didn't think so.

After about half a minute of recovery, Killian reluctantly extracted himself from the warmth of David's arse and peeled off the condom, throwing it into the trash and returning to his position on top of his lover. He pressed soft kisses along David's jawbone, enjoying the salty tang of sweat on his tongue and the tiny moans that slipped past the prince's lips as his kisses moved down to David's collarbone.

"You're amazing," David breathed, snaking an arm around the captain's waist and pulling him closer so that he could press their lips together.

"I know," Killian said in between kisses, smirking against David's lips.

"And so modest."

"I know."

David laughed, resting his head back against the pillow as Killian nestled his face in the curve of his prince's neck. The pair lay in silence for a while, heart rates calming and breathing returning to normal. Sweat cooled on their skin, eventually causing David to shiver.

"Cold, love?" Killian asked.

While most of him was warmed by the man on top of him, David's extremities were beginning to protest as the temperature of the room got to him. "A little."

"Allow me to warm you up, then." The pirate's voice was still husky, and David was about to point out that he was too tired for more sex when Killian climbed off him and began to pull the bedcovers out from underneath him. When the covers were free, Killian threw them over David's body and crawled in beside him.

David smiled. "Much better," he sighed, turning over so he could rest his head on his captain's chest. He draped his arm over Killian's stomach, and felt Killian's arms wrapping around him. Despite the drama of the day, David felt safe and calm now that he was in the one place where he was truly happy – Killian's embrace.

"Night, love," Killian whispered, lightly kissing the top of David's head.

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything in italics is a flashback. I loved the Neverland storyline so much, purely for the massive amount of Captain Charming xD  
**

* * *

 _Though he felt terribly weak from the Dreamshade, all David could think about was the pirate standing in front of him and what he wanted to do to him. He'd left his family behind so they didn't have to see him deteriorate, but if he was going to die out here anyway, he figured using up the last of his energy by having sex was a pretty decent way to go._

 _It had taken him a while to admit it to himself, but David had been craving Killian's touch for quite some time now. Just the thought of being with the captain made David's stomach flip with the kind of excitement he hadn't felt around Mary Margaret for a long time. Every time their eyes met, David's heart leapt. Every time they accidentally brushed up against one another as they walked through the woods, David's skin tingled. Every time Killian smirked at him in that sexy way, David had to look away and try not to get a hard-on. The prince couldn't remember ever wanting anyone as badly as he wanted Captain Hook. It wasn't a feeling he ever thought he would act on, until he found himself on the brink of death._

 _He didn't know if Killian felt the same. In fact, he was fairly sure he didn't. After all, he'd seen the pirate getting all cosy with Emma the other day, and he knew that they'd kissed. So when he'd shown Killian the blackness spreading across his chest, he must have imagined the way the pirate's gaze lingered on his stomach muscles ... right? And Killian had kept David's secret when he'd ask him to, so he must care about him in some way. But was it the same way David did? Was it just a growing friendship or did Killian feel the desire for more, too?_

 _After all the trekking through the woods and climbing Dead Man's Peak, David was exhausted, but that didn't stop the anger coursing through him as he overheard Killian's conversation with Pan. What made him even angrier was that as soon as they were face to face once more and his sword was at Killian's throat, David still wanted the pirate to fuck him senseless. He lashed out, and soon found himself falling into blackness as Killian's fist connected with his face._

 _When David came round and Killian revealed that their real quest had been to reach the cure for the Dreamshade, he felt disappointed, and not because of the lack of the sextant or the fact that he would have to watch his family sail off after they'd rescued Henry. If he wasn't about to die anymore, could he still find the courage to ask the pirate for what he wanted? Then again, if he was to be trapped on this island forever, surely the least Killian could do was fuck him after tricking him into finding the cure._

 _All the pain left him as soon as the water flowed down his throat, but David remained on the ground, his back against a rock, his eyes fixed on some point to the left of Killian's knees. It took him a while to realise that Killian was speaking to him, and it wasn't until the pirate knelt down in front of him that David started paying attention._

 _"I said, are you alright, mate? You're oddly quiet for someone whose life has just been saved," Killian said, peering curiously at him. "You're welcome, by the way."_

 _"Sorry, I was just ... thinking," David replied, trying not to meet Killian's questioning gaze._

 _"About how you don't know how you could possibly repay me for saving your life? I assure you, I'll think of something," Killian joked._

 _"Not exactly, no."_

 _"Well then, what exactly?"_

 _Oh, he knew it was a bad idea but if there was ever a time to just go for it, it was now. Plucking up all his princely courage, David leant forwards and pressed his lips hard against Killian's. The pirate froze, and David braced himself for another fist to the face. Instead, he found himself pinned back against the rock as Killian began to kiss him back hungrily. The captain soon forced his tongue into David's mouth, teasing the prince's tongue into a fight. Killian's hook was digging into his shoulder, but David found that he didn't care. Without stopping the kiss, Killian threw one leg over David's so that he was straddling him, and moved his hand off the rock to bury it in the prince's hair._

 _When Killian finally broke the kiss, both men were panting heavily and staring at each other. Then Killian laughed, let go of David's hair and sat back on the prince's thighs._

 _"Mate ... I thought you'd never ask," the captain chuckled, tracing his hook down the line of buttons at the top of the prince's shirt._

 _David blushed. "How long have you known?"_

 _"Since you punched me at your flat; I could see the hunger in your eyes even then. Lately you've been practically begging for it every time you look at me."_

 _"I didn't realise it was so obvious."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure nobody else has noticed. But I know the effect my devilish good looks can have on people. I know the signs, mate, and you've been showing all of them."_

 _"Why didn't you say something sooner? It's been driving me mad not knowing if I should tell you or not!"_

 _"What, and miss out on enjoying all the times you've been staring at my arse when you thought I wasn't looking?" At this, David blushed. "Although I have to admit, when you threatened me with 'something other than your fist', I nearly jumped you right there. But I didn't want to out you in front of your family." Killian sent him a teasing smirk. David shifted a little, trying not to think about how much that look turned him on._

 _Knowing full well the effect he was having on the prince, Killian trailed his hook ever so slowly down David's stomach while his hand began to undo the other man's trousers. Slipping his hand into David's underwear, he took hold of the prince's rapidly hardening length and began languid strokes. Killian could feel himself reaching a similar state of arousal at sound of the whimpers and groans passing David's lips._

 _David closed his eyes and tossed his head back, and didn't even care that it hurt when he hit the rock behind him. He couldn't believe his luck. The sexiest man he'd ever met, who he'd been fantasising about for god knows how long, was straddling his thighs and jerking him off in the middle of the woods. Now more than ever before, he needed to feel the pirate inside of him. Now that he knew what it felt like to be touched by those skilled fingers, he yearned for more. He wanted to touch every inch of Killian's body, wanted Killian to touch every inch of his. David had never been with another man before, yet in that moment he couldn't understand why he would ever want to be with a woman again. Killian seemed to know exactly how to pleasure him in a way no woman ever had._

 _Just when David thought he couldn't last much longer, Killian let go of his cock and climbed off him. His eyes shot open and he looked up at the pirate with a confused expression._

 _Killian just laughed, and as he shrugged off his coat, he said, "Enough with the kicked puppy look, mate. I just realised I'm wearing far too many clothes, that's all."_

 _David's hand found its way to his cock of its own accord as he became transfixed by the Captain Hook Strip Show. He wrapped his fingers around his length as Killian revealed the toned torso he kept beneath all that leather. The pirate's hand was about to undo his trousers when he saw what David was doing._

 _"Ah-ah!" He scolded. "That's my job, mate. These aren't coming off unless you let go of that."_

 _Reluctantly, David forced his hand away and bit his lip as he watched Killian free himself from the confines of those ridiculously sexy leather pants. Finally naked, Killian offered David his hand and helped the prince to his feet, before taking a step back._

 _"Your turn, Prince Charming," he said, eyeing David's cock hungrily as the prince hurried to undress himself._

 _When both men were as naked as each other, Killian reached out and gripped David's shoulder, pulling the prince towards him and smashing their lips together. As their bodies met, David tangled his fingers in Killian's hair and grabbed the pirate's ass with his other hand. Killian moaned and thrust his hips forwards involuntarily, causing David to groan and begin to intentionally grind their cocks together again and again. They staggered back towards the rock, kissing and groping fervently, until David's backside met cold stone and –_

"David! David, love, wake up!"

Blinking slowly, David became aware of Killian's voice coming from somewhere close by. The world came into focus, and David found himself spooning his lover, face pressed into his bare shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around the pirate. It took him a second longer to realise that he was painfully hard, his throbbing cock nestled in the cheeks of Killian's arse.

"As much as I enjoy your cock digging into my arse, I usually prefer you to be conscious," Killian joked, rolling over to plant a quick kiss on David's lips.

"Sorry," David replied, grinning sheepishly. "Good dream."

"Felt like a _very_ good dream to me."

"It was," David agreed.

"Don't I get the juicy details?" Killian stuck out his bottom lip and gave David his best puppy dog eyes.

Naturally, David elaborated immediately. "I was dreaming about our first time. In Neverland. Right after –"

"Right after I saved your life, I remember," Killian finished, with a smug smirk. Boy, did he like to go on about that. Not that David minded. Think of all the amazing sex he'd have missed out on if Killian hadn't saved him from the Dreamshade. "If you hadn't kissed me that night, I think I'd probably have still fucked you whether you liked it or not."

"Ohh, I'd have liked it," David replied, with a little smirk of his own. "Speaking of ... since we're here and we're naked ..." His hand found its way between them and took hold of both of their cocks together. "It would be a shame not to make use of these ..."

Killian laughed. "Of course it would."

"I'm topping though," David said quickly, raising an eyebrow at Killian as if daring him to protest. The prince was sure it must be his turn by now.

"Well since you were practically fucking me in your sleep anyway, I don't suppose I can say no, can I?"

"I'm glad we understand each other." David winked at him, before slamming his lips against Killian's for a proper kiss.


End file.
